elderscrollsfandomcom_uk-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard
Розробка 1 травня 2012 року Bethesda Game Studios оголосила, що перше офіційне доповнення для Skyrim під назвою «Dawnguard» вийшов спочатку на Xbox 360 26 червня 2012 і протягом наступних 30 днів був ексклюзивом тільки для цієї платформи. 3 серпня 2012 року Bethesda Game Studios підтвердила, що DLC під назвою «Dawnguard» вийшов в сервісі Steam. DLC доступне англійською, німецькою, французькою, іспанською, італійською мовами з повним озвученим закадровим голосом для всіх варіантів. Для PS3 додаток вийшов 26 лютого 2013 року. 23 листопада 2012 Dawnguard вийшов з російською озвучкою і перекладом, локалізований 1С - СофтКлаб. Особливості *Тема аддона веде розповідь про лорда-вампіра на ім'я Харкон. Все, чого він хоче - це покласти край війні і здобути перемогу над тим, що ненавидить найбільше - Сонцем; * Існує можливість вибору однієї з двох сторін конфлікту котрий розгорається: вампірів або мисливців на вампірів, іменованих Вартовими світанку. Залежно від вибору сторони, наповнення (контент, який додасть в гру аддон) буде істотно відрізнятися; * Деякі квести основної сюжетної лінії проходять в одному з планів Облівіона - Каірні Душ; * У таверні Ріфтена «Буйна фляга» босмерка Галата може допомогти вам змінити риси обличчя всього за 1000 септимів, але це не дозволить вам змінити расу або стать персонажа. Врахуйте, що вона вам допоможе тільки в тому випадку, якщо ви не є вампіром; * Любителям будувати нові гілки умінь для своїх персонажів також є чим порадіти: з'явилися два нових дерева талантів - вампіризм (форма вампіра - лорда) і лікантропія; * Ви зможете перетворитися на вампіра-лорда, якщо станете на сторону Харкона. Але навіть якщо ви підете по шляху мисливців на вампірів, ви все одно можете стати вампіром-лордом. Данне втілення додасть вашому персонажу багато нових можливостей. За бажанням ви завжди зможете повернутися назад в людський вигляд; * У аддоні з'явилися нові драконячі крики. Один з них називається "Розрив душі". Даний крик дозволить витягнути душу у переможеного ворога і використовувати її як союзника; * Також в Данстарі, Віндхельмі і Соліт'юді відтепер знаходяться пороми, які можуть перевезти вас і ваших супутників між цими містами за 50 септимів, а до пристані Льодяних Вод (Замок Волкіхар) за 500 септимів; * З'явилася можливість вести бій сидячи на коні. Можна використовувати як одноручну зброю, так і арбалет або лук, але не жезли і не заклинання. * З'явилося зброя з кістки дракона. * З'явилися нові різновиди ударів - добивань. Новий контент Доповнення додає в гру досить багато нового. Детальніше з переліком новинок ви можете ознайомитися за посиланням нижче. Майте на увазі, що там ви знайдете тільки вже написані статті, а їх асортимент поки не вичерпний. * Локації (або стаття перелік) * квести * предмети * персонажі * істоти * крики * Висмоктування життя - висмоктує з ворога магічні і життєві сили. * Виклик Дюрневіра - закликає з Каірна Душ дракона-нежить на ім'я Дюрневір. * Розрив душі - дозволяє забрати душу ворога і перетворити його тіло в союзника. Досягнення Всього в грі стане доступно 10 нових досягнень, представлених нижче. Трейлер и скріншоти thumb|center|300 px 31 травня 2012 вийшов перший офіційний трейлер Dawnguard. Ось його текст: «You have found our fortress. You have returned my daughter. But what is it you seek? '' ''Is it to be one of us? To make the darkness your own? To feast on the souls of the living…and the dead? Or are you with them? The Dawnguard. They think they can stop us. But we will find them. The Elder Scrolls will be mine. And the tyranny of the sun shall end!» be:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard id:Elders Scrolls V: Dawnguard it:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard no:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard zh:黎明守卫 Категорія:Dawnguard Категорія:DLC (Skyrim) Категорія:DLC